the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
The Underground Realm (Disbanded Skype Group)
Backstory (original) Edit On a sunny day, while walking around in the Everfree Forest, Nick the awesome discovered a cave that seemed completely empty. Deciding to investigate it, he went in. As he went in further he discovered the cave had two different entrances: one had a river and the other had a hallway. Surprised by his discovery, he rushed to Canterlot to talk to Romance Writer about it. Romance realised he had discovered a long forgotten cave system, and figured that she could go there when she needed something to think about. The two agreed it could be a good place for others to hang out and even went to Jakee Arnold to see if he wanted to join. After he accepted, Nick went out to gather some of his friends to join. After a few days, Jakee and Romance Writer met at Sugarcube Corner to discuss the cave, and Jakee said it could be the chance they needed to start anew, since they had left the Rift City, and have some new adventures. Romance agreed and they thought long into the day about a name for the cave. After some time Romance felt that "Underground Realm" would be a suitable name. Knowing the group needed a leader, Nick allowed Romance to be the leader, not just because they were dating but because he felt she had leadership skills, and a personality that could help others. Her friends such as Swift Blade and Danger1652 would then join. Danger1652 would be an assassin, taking out threats, but mostly causing problems, where as Swift Blade would help advise on situations, and Romance of course would lead the group,and help members with their problems, alongside helping non-members. However, after Romance and Nick disappeared, things settled down, and the fate was uncertain. After a battle of the wits, Swift Blade was placed into the leadership position. Things slowly returned to normal, until Nick began making attacks on the Realm. With few options left, the Realm banished several of Nick's supporters and made an permanent. The group was disbanded by Swift Blade. History (Real Life) Edit Nick made the group some days before Romance left the Rift City. He felt like Jakee belonged in another group and added him to the Skype group. The group was originally called "Pony Town" but then Jakee and Romance decided that they wanted to be in an another group and discussed names in private messaging. After making sure they thought of names that wouldn't scream drama Jakee decided on "Underground Rift" and Romance suggested "Rift Town" or "Rift Village" but decided some days later that Jakee's was the best name. Romance was made the leader and after a few days of thought, she decided that it would be nice to lead even if she already led an audio drama project. After some controversy on the group, the name was changed once again, and TransformerBrett suggested it be called The Underground Realm. This new name felt a lot catchier and fit the group, so the new name from there on. Swift was voted in as the new leader, and began cracking down as previous member Nick was completely banished from the group for reasons best left explained by others. Peace retuned but it didn’t last as Swift Blade ended the group. Former MembersEdit *RomanceWriter1 *Nick *Swift Blade Productions *Proud Kritic. *Danger1652 *Angel Heart. *Red Chaos *Shadow Wizard Trivia.Edit *Originally known as the Underground Rift *Also known as the Cringe Cave and the Smoking Crater *Formed in July 2018 and disbanded in October of the same year Category:Alphabetical